


Numb

by curiously_me



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe-centric songfic using Linkin Park's <i>Numb</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

"You will be quiet and stop saying such nonsense things in front of your mother! She is already upset enough and shouldn't have to deal with your sniveling!" His grandfather used to yell whenever he didn't want to hunt with the rest of the family.

~*~*~*~

There's blood under his nails. Again. And he's not sure what happened, he's forgotten. All he has to show for the previous night's events is the blood he'll never get rid of and the smell of sweat and terror that still hangs in the air.

He knows, deep inside, what happened.

There was another one. An innocent child that had the bad luck to be dressed in the wrong color, who decided to take a shortcut through the park on their way home from school.

And he couldn't stop himself. He killed again.

He can feel the tattered remnants of his soul withering even more, doesn't even feel the pain as he dies slowly from the inside out.

He swore that he wouldn't give in to the monster lurking inside. But, he still isn't strong enough to reign in the instincts he was born with.

So, he runs. Leaves his family and all he's ever known behind. Makes a fresh start, in a new city, and takes up a number of new hobbies.

For the Cello, he has to first learn how to read music; the cooking is an interesting experience, learning to like vegetarian food is a necessary torture; and the pilates comes to him as naturally as breathing just like the clockwork he's taken up to support himself.

A year and a half later, Monroe thinks he might just make it. His life is routine down to the minute and he can finally relax...

That is, until the Grimm shows up and tackles him.


End file.
